


Give My Life

by azureheavens



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Awkward Romance, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rita-Typical Violence, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: Rita tried convincing Estelle to stay home instead of coming with them to Zaude. Reckless and softhearted as she was, however, she refused. Now Rita has to find a way to keep Estelle from doing too much so her magic doesn’t eat away at her life…
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Writing Squad Anniversary Gift Exchange





	Give My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoominQuartz (IceCreAMS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/gifts).



> Part of a gift exchange in my writing server, AND my 30th fic posted to Ao3!! I'm a little shocked that this is actually the first Vesperia fic I've published considering I've been a fan since the game came out aaaaall those years ago. It was amazing to revisit Terca Lumireis <3 Please enjoy!

Zaude loomed in the middle of the world, a massive stone altar hidden in the ocean’s depths since ages past. Alexei and his men were within, and Brave Vesperia was on the job to route them out. They snuck in through the bottommost floor, avoiding the guards instead of cooking them where they stood in their ridiculous metal armor. _Supposedly_ they could get farther in by not causing a scene, but Alexei already had hell to pay. Why hold back the bill?

Rita tried convincing Estelle to stay home. Reckless and softhearted as she was, however, she refused, emerald eyes determined to see this through. Instead, Estelle promised she wouldn't overuse her magic: doing so would use up her own life, thanks to Rita’s quick fix. Even the smallest spell here and there would use up _her lifespan_.

If she had just stayed in Zaphias! Listened to her!

But it was a fool’s errand in the end, and Rita was no fool. So, she made sure they were well stocked with medicines, bandages, gels. She had to snatch some from Karol’s hand when he was healthy enough, and she told (more like yelled at) Raven to pull his weight, meaning he should keep using that ridiculous Love Shot spell of his…

But would it be enough? Estelle was essential with her healing magic, but after watching Alexei use her… Wrenching Estelle away from her side…

"I'm fine, Rita. Really," Estelle said, unprompted.

Rita's cheeks flushed, turning away. She didn’t realize she had been staring. "Y-You don’t need to tell me that. Of course you're fine. I made you fine."

Estelle bowed her head sheepishly. "Yes, that is true… Thank you, again…"

 _Good enough thanks would have been staying back_ , Rita thought, waving a hand at Estelle. The mage knew she was being prickly, but she shoved her guilt back, turning to the broken stairwells. The sooner they reached the top, the sooner they took Alexei down, the sooner Estelle could go home and live a normal life…

* * *

As if Rita couldn’t get more irritated, the so-called Royal Guard targeted Estelle in every battle. Rita threw out countless spells while watching the fight from behind. Yuri showed off, as always. Karol held his own, using healing artes to manage the front. Useful, _and_ Rita didn’t even have to ask.

Suddenly, steel glimmered as a knight snuck up and swung his spear at her. Rita leapt away, concentration broken. The knight lunged again but she dodged, whipping her ribbon to drive him off. He caught the ribbon around the spear and wrenched it from her grip.

“Back off!” Rita shouted when suddenly the spear ripped through her side. Pain exploded as she gasped for air, growling, “I said back _off!”_ Fire burst from her open hands, scorching the knight’s face. He cried out in agony as he stumbled, beating down the flames. Rita dashed away, her hand flying to her side.

A hammer thwacked the stone floor. “Nice Curing Smash!” Rita skidded to a stop as shimmering green light showered over her. Glyphs swallowed the floor around her, warmth and relief soaking her to the bone. Karol, breathless, looked up at her. “Are you okay, Rita?”

“I’m fine! Get back in there!” Rita glanced at her wound. His healing had stopped the bleeding, but it still ached. She would just have to deal. “And thanks I guess!” She said, snatching up her ribbon and starting up a new spell.

Karol frowned but nodded, running back into the fray. Behind her, Yuri finished off that knight, while Estelle fended off another with a swing of her rapier. Grimacing, Rita summoned a shower of icicles, felling the knight just as he lunged at Estelle.

Battle finally over, Rita sighed, tapping her foot as they waited for Yuri to scout ahead. She lightly brushed her fingers against her side and winced. Estelle didn’t see her flinch, more focused on Karol recounting how the battle had gone for him. No one saw her. Good.

Now she would just have to keep it up.

* * *

Flynn and the others were clearing the other floors for supplies while Rita, Estelle, Yuri, and Karol pushed toward the top. The battles never stopped. The steep, open ceilings gave off a feeling of endlessness, impossible to tell how much farther they had to go.

Rita bit her lip, trying not to favor her left side. Sucking on a gel kept her stamina up, but the damned pain just wouldn’t go away. Luckily casting spells wasn’t too exhausting. A few Violent Pains and Gold Cats here and there kept their enemies at bay and Estelle safe.

Finally, they stopped to rest. The others caught up to them and shared what they found, how many they’d fought. Rita leaned against a pillar, arms crossed. The others did well to avoid injury, which meant Estelle didn’t have to run to heal them. So far so good, but soon they would have to fight Alexei…

Rita’s eyes drooped, but she shook her head. No sleeping. Not when she was _so_ close. She could ignore the pain. She would be fine. Estelle would be-

“Rita?”

Rita’s eyes flashed open and Estelle’s worried green eyes were inches from her own. She flushed “W-what, Estelle? I was just thinking about stuff.”

“Were you?” She tilted her head. She had her arms wrapped around a cloth bag tied shut “To be honest, I had thought you were about to fall asleep…”

Rita scoffed. “I wasn’t falling asleep! Who do you take me for?”

Estelle pouted a little. “No one,” she insisted. She looked her up and down, then gasped. “Oh no, Rita! You’re hurt! Your clothes are ripped!”

Rita, open-mouthed, looked down. Her red outfit was indeed redder than it should be, meaning her wound had opened up while they climbed. She cursed herself mentally. “You’re exaggerating. I just got nicked by one of those stupid knights, that’s all.”

Then, Estelle did that impossible thing she always did: She smiled. It wasn’t happy or relieved, but compassionate, like she could see through Rita’s words to the heart beneath. “I think you’re not taking it seriously. Let me-”

Rita swallowed hard, turning away. “Listen, I’m doing fine, alright? You don’t need to use your magic.”

“I’m not going to use it.”

Rita turned back to find Estelle now sitting on the floor. The bag she was holding was full of medical supplies that Rita herself had bought, laid out and ready to use. Looking up expectantly, she patted the spot in front of her. Rita gave in, feeling caught, and sat as well.

Estelle scooted in closer, peeling back the ruined clothes with gentle fingers as Rita tensed. “It looks worse than it is,” Estelle muttered. “Thank goodness…” She dug through the medical bag and brought out wipes, bandages, and a healing salve. She upturned the bottle into a cloth, then started washing the wound. Rita squeaked as the salve burned against her skin. This was why everyone relied on healing magic: The traditional stuff sometimes hurt _worse_ than the injury.

“Rita…” Estelle said delicately. “Were you hiding this from me?”

Rita stiffened. “No! Like I said, it was nothing. Karol was around to take care of it anyway…”

Estelle nodded, solemnly at work. “And I’m glad for that, but… I wish you had told me! Imagine what would happen if it became infected, or if you collapsed.” 

Rita glanced over Estelle’s shoulder. Every set of eyes in Brave Vesperia met hers then quickly tore away. Rita glared. Couldn’t they give them more _privacy?_ Although that was a lot to ask for in a place like this. She sighed, focusing back on Estelle. “I know all that. You think I wasn’t being careful?”

“But-!”

“No buts!” she shouted, alarmed at her volume. “I would have asked for your help if I needed it, okay?”

A low whistle came from afar. Fuming, Rita slammed her fist against the ground. “Yuri, mind your own business!”

“Fine, fine!” Yuri’s curt drawl echoed through the room. “But if I were you, I’d be nicer to Estelle. She’s the one treating your wounds, after all.”

“It’s alright,” Estelle soothed, shaking her head. “Rita’s just worried for me.”

Rita scoffed. “W-why would I need to be worried?”

“Come on, Yuri.” That was Flynn, ever the voice of reason. “It’s not right to listen in on their private conversation anyway.”

Yuri sighed. “Maybe it would be harder to eavesdrop if Rita kept her voice down…”

“I heard that!” Rita sneered, but Yuri and Flynn were already leading the others away, giving them their space. “Honestly, that guy…”

Estelle started to giggle. “I can tell you’re feeling better. You were so quiet before, even when we were fighting.”

Blushing, Rita stuck out her lip. “I was focusing on my magic.”

“I know.” Estelle smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes as she finished with the bandages.

Rita tested the wound with her hand. The soreness was fading, the sting gone. Sure, she would have to do some serious laundry when they all returned, but she wasn’t indecent. “Thanks, Estelle…”

“Don’t worry about it.” She started gathering everything up into the bag. “Let’s tell the others we’re ready to go.”

“Wait.” Rita grabbed Estelle’s hand. Her cheeks burned, but she forced herself to meet those kind, reckless eyes. “I…” She swallowed. “I’m sorry, Estelle.”

Estelle blinked, mouth open. “It’s okay-”

“It’s _not_ okay!” Rita pulled her hand closer. “You’re helping me, and I’m here yelling at you! And I wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I wasn’t watching out for you.”

“Sorry for causing you trouble,” Estelle whispered.

“It’s not trouble. Don’t _ever_ say that you are trouble.” Rita frowned, willing herself calm. “I’m just… Mad. At me. The best I could do was tie your powers to your life force, but that shackles you more! Asking you to stay home and not help people is like… asking Raven to shut up about pretty girls for once.” Wait, she was losing her analogy. How would bringing up that shmuck help? Rita shook her head to restart. “I’m supposed to be a genius, but that was the best I could do? What I’m _trying_ to say is… I…”

Estelle blushed. “It’s okay, I understand what you mean. Thank you for apologizing, but it’s not necessary. Knowing what everyone has done for me, I don’t want to risk the life they saved.” She looked up again with watering eyes, squeezing her hand. “You especially, Rita. Without your help, I would be stuck in the castle like I was my entire life, unable to travel with you. Or Yuri, or Karol, anyone… I want to return the immense kindness everyone has shown me. At least with this, I’m one step closer to living life by my own terms.”

Rita set her jaw, nodding. “One step…? I guess that’s a good way to think of it, but I can do better. I’ll spend my entire life searching for a way you can safely use your magic. I _promise,_ Estelle.”

“Rita…” Estelle held her breath. “Thank you… but I want you to live your life too! Make discoveries, study blastia. You have such amazing potential! If I’m the one distracting you from your research, I don’t think I could forgive myself.”

“Well then…” Rita swallowed, forcing the words out. “T-then I guess we’ll have to stick together! You can keep me on task and I’ll pour everything I have into helping you. I’ll make sure of it, or my name’s not Rita Mordio.”

Estelle’s smile lit up her face, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Oh, Rita…! That sounds wonderful!” Before Rita could react, Estelle threw her arms around her, squeezing her tight. Shocked, Rita stared dumbly over Estelle’s shoulder, arms useless in the air. Warmth flooded her cheeks. She couldn’t move or feel anything except her embrace.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Estelle pulled back, biting her lip. “You’re injured, but I was so happy I just-”

Rita tried to laugh it off, but it came off as a shuddering breath. “Calm down, it doesn’t hurt anymore…” Then, realizing how close their faces were, Rita freaked and pulled away. “T-That’s just… thanks to the medicine you gave me!”

Estelle sighed with relief. “Thank goodness…”

“Still… Glad we talked. Or at least, glad I managed to _say_ how I was feeling without shouting. And uh…” Still holding Estelle, still _very_ flushed with embarrassment, Rita cleared her throat. “If you want to hug me, it’s fine. But save it for when the others aren’t around? No one would ever let up about it, I’m sure.”

Estelle giggled sweetly, the sound echoing through the stone cast ruins. “Sure thing.” Holding Rita’s arms, she pulled them both to their feet. “Then you’re okay to keep going?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Y-yeah.” Rita shuffled nervously.

Estelle, with all the affection and grace that was deserving of her, pulled Rita in for one more hug. This time Rita wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her warm shoulder, soothed by the sounds of her breathing. It was only right to return the hug, after all. In fact, it felt kind of nice...

A strange knock echoed from the back of the room. Estelle and Rita jumped and turned in surprise.

“So…” Yuri said, knuckle hovering over a stone pillar. “You finally ready to go, Ristelle?”

Rita’s jaw dropped, then clenched. “Ugh, you!” She tore away from Estelle, fire pooling in her clenched hands. “Can’t you leave us well enough alone?!”

With expert hands, Estelle managed to calm Rita down before she incinerated Yuri, nervously laughing the whole thing off. Rita shot him one last glare as they caught up to the group. She couldn’t waste her magic on something so trivial anyway.

Everything she had after this would go into helping Estelle, giving her the life she deserved after all the terrible things she had suffered.

For her, Rita would give her whole life.


End file.
